This invention is in the field of measurement probes.
Accurate, multi point measurement of oxygen partial pressure, temperature, and perfusion in tumors and tissues is important clinically. Patients with malignancies not susceptible to surgery, radiation or chemotherapy are often responsive to elevated tumor temperatures resulting from the local application of heat. In precisely selected volumes of tissue that make up the malignancy, specific, well-characterized temperature elevations must be produced, maintained and monitored to be effective. Numerous devices exist to provide for the measurement of temperature, oxygen partial pressure (pO.sub.2) and blood perfusion in living tissue. For example, a rigid probe designed to measure pO.sub.2 and temperature in body tissue utilizes discrete thermistors, individually placed on the probe substrate. An integrated thin film array on a rigid substrate incorporates temperature sensitive resistors and oxygen sensors. A linear array of diodes on silicon islands supported by a flexible polyimide substrate is used for temperature profile measurement.